Grenier
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le grenier est un endroit fabuleux. On y trouve toute sorte d'objets. Surtout des choses abandonnées, cassées, vieilles. C'est un lieu magique où sont entreposés des trésors anciens, attendant de retourner à leurs propriétaires. Matt ne veut pas attendre.


**Titre : Grenier**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour violence)**

**Notes : Hier, j'ai déprimée parce que j'avais reçu une review négative. C'est assez rare, mais ça arrive. La plupart des revieweurs/ses n'argumentent pas trop pour commenter mes fics. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un bon ou un mauvais signe. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser. A quoi bon se forcer à écrire une longue review pour ne rien dire, après tout...mais alors ça veut dire que ce que j'écris n'est pas très inspirant...et inspiré ?**

**Cette fic se situe après le départ de Mello de la Wammy's house. Matt se sent mal, il a la nausée, il va mourir.**

**Ou pas.**

**Oh, Sunli, si tu lis ceci : vas-tu trouver le petit clin d'oeil que j'ai glissé dans cette fic à ton intention ?**

**Kyouki-stuc, remerciement pour "vasistas". C'est tout de même bien plus élégant que "vélux" *rires***

**EnJoY  
**

* * *

Dans un grenier, on peut trouver multitude de choses.

Lorsque le gamin souleva la trappe, il découvrit un univers féerique. La lumière froide de cette journée d'octobre passant par les vasistas faisait scintiller les particules de poussières flottant dans l'air lourd et glacial. Le sol fait de lattes de bois brillait d'une épaisse couche grise; les pas de l'enfant aux pieds bottés laissaient des empreintes sombres sur le plancher, comme des taches d'encre sur une feuille, un test de Rorschach aux figures étrangement similaires.

Le gamin éternua; la trappe se referma dans un claquement sec mais peu bruyant, étouffé par l'atmosphère feutré du lieu.

Il s'essuya le nez avec la manche de son pull rayé; le pauvre vêtement avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. Il était tout effiloché aux extrémités, des fils pendaient entre les doigts maigres du garçonnet qui s'agitaient comme pour pianoter fébrilement sur un clavier.

Ses doigts étaient couverts de petites traces de morsures. Il se rongeait les ongles, et quand il les avait fini, il mâchonnait la peau tendre de ses articulations; c'était un comportement dicté par le stress, et il le savait. Il savait également que c'était idiot de faire ça, qu'il se faisait du mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les dérivatifs, tels que les jeux vidéo, ne lui suffisait plus désormais.

Le grenier de l'orphelinat était un endroit tout en contraste. L'ombre du garçon était démesurée parmi les malles disposées ça et là. Il y avait de vieux tissus, des jouets cassés entreposés, attendant un hypothétique retour dans les bras d'enfants malheureux, afin d'apaiser et de tarir les larmes perlant sur leurs joues de pêche.

Il y avait d'anciennes chaises, quelques pupitres dont l'encrier était devenu un réservoir de fientes d'oiseaux. Les combles bruissaient, et le garçon frissonna à la pensée que peut-être s'y dissimulaient quelques chauve-souris.

Dehors, il pouvait entendre résonner les cris et les rires des autres enfants. Ils ignoraient encore tout.

Matt savait.

Dans ce grenier, il était presque à l'abris. Personne pour lui poser des questions, personne pour l'enguirlander d'avoir un paquet de cigarettes cacher sous son oreiller.

Personne pour lui demander où est Mello. Pourquoi il n'est pas avec lui, lui qui ne le lâche jamais d'une semelle, habituellement. Personne pour se moquer, lancer un sarcasme ou deux à propos de son attitude semi-canine à l'égard de Mello.

Non, personne.

Ici, il n'y a que l'air lourd et les bruits du dehors qui l'atteignent faiblement.

Il avance finalement et soulève de ses mains décharnées le couvercle d'une malle, découvrant une flopée d'objets abandonnés. Il y trouva entre autres de nombreux vêtements, morceaux d'habillements, résidus de personnalités qui se dissolvent lentement à mesure que le temps passe et que l'humidité s'infiltre dans leurs mailles, faisant pourrir les fibres qui les constituent, comme autant de chaînes destinées à y retenir un peu de leurs propriétaires disparus. Matt y enfouit le nez, à la recherche d'une odeur familière, mais il n'y avait rien : juste la flétrissure du coton corrodé par les années et les mites.

Le gamin s'assit à même le sol. Patient, il tressa des bandes de tissus qu'il déchirait méthodiquement. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche d'une façon un peu effrayante, comme tous les enfants surdoués de la Wammy's house. Toujours méticuleux, ils ne laissaient rien au hasard; tout était calculé, et si les calculs se révélaient faux, c'était un échec synonyme de déchéance intellectuelle.

Matt ne supportait pas d'être ainsi transformé en robot.

Mello était son seul univers.

Aujourd'hui, Roger, le directeur de l'institut, a invité Near et Mello dans son bureau. Il s'y est dit des choses, des choses que Matt ne peut que haïr, puisqu'elles ont provoquées le départ de Mello.

Matt n'a que treize ans. Il ignore beaucoup de choses. Il aimerait en savoir d'autres. Les réponses à ces Pourquoi que les autres lui poseront inévitablement lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de l'absence de Mello.

Ces idiots n'ont toujours pas compris.

Matt termine sa corde et confectionne un nœud coulant.

Heureusement qu'il est assez dégingandé. Il n'aura aucun mal à l'attacher à la poutre, debout sur une des chaises stockées ici.

Il ne s'arrête pas. Ses gestes sont précis. Il a déjà vu et revu la scène dans ses rêves, au fur et à mesure que son esprit remplit de pixels se vidait de toute réalité, évacuant les vérités gênantes. Comme celle que Mello l'avait abandonné.

A l'identique de ces vêtements puants le moisi, ces jouets abîmés…il n'était plus qu'un objet sans utilité qui n'avait plus de chemin à suivre. Où marcher à présent ? Comment marcher ? Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la première fois où il s'est mis debout. Était-ce si difficile ? A l'heure actuelle, il flotte plus qu'il ne marche. Sans Mello, il n'avance plus. Il rampe.

Ses pieds bottés battent dans l'air. Un craquement lui apprend que la chaise s'est brisée lorsqu'il l'a violemment envoyée balader, après avoir enfilé sa tête rousse dans le rond parfait formé par sa corde de fortune.

Il est heureux de finir ses jours dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Il ressemble à un lieu saint, un lieu sacré. C'est bien mieux que l'église où il faut faire semblant de prier le dimanche.

Petit dieu soleil est parti. Tout est mort.

Un autre craquement. Des papillons noirs dansent dans son champ de vision qui s'étrécit de seconde en second alors qu'il est à court d'oxygène. Son cerveau accumule les pensées incohérentes, comme s'il se dépêchait de rêver à ce qu'il aurait souhaité réaliser avant cette fin inévitable.

Et soudain, un choc. Mais il ne sent plus rien, car il est évanoui.

Sa corde s'est rompu, et son destin avec.

Et Mello, de ses yeux sombres, l'observe. Parce qu'il est revenu pour lui.

Rien que pour lui.


End file.
